ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Rouser
Kevin Rouser (born 1 April 1966) was a wrestler and federation president who is best known for his work at the World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation Born in Sheffield, United Kingdom, Rouser is thought to have had a privileged upbringing and attended King Edward VI Grammar School in Louth after his parents moved there. It was there where he took business studies and learnt how to successfully run a business. Rouser then took a degree in business at the University of Portsmouth. When he left University he became a director of a small federation called RWF. However, when this federation decided to merge with the WRWF he was forced to take a more direct approach to running the combined federation as he ousted John Warren from his job and took over as president. While president of the WRWF, Kevin Rouser was originally unpopular as some of the wrestlers revolted and left. This left the WRWF in disarray but Rouser turned the federation around by hiring the likes of Joe Leonard and The Sure Short. The federation began to boom but wrestlers took pleasure in trying to humiliate him. Rouser made several attempts to fight them himself but he was not a fully trained wrestler and struggled to compete with them. This prompted Rouser to rehire Gaf to sort them out. Gaf’s stay may have been short but it rejuvenated the federation and in hindsight is seen as a stroke of genius by Rouser. Rouser’s second pinnacle moment came when he hired Robert Vallant as vice president, together they helped steer the WRWF into its most successful period. However, in 2003 Rouser suffered personal problems and Robert Vallant left to wrestle for another federation. Despite, his attempts to hire a stand in president the WRWF folded and Rouser’s hard work was lost. New Edge Wrestling Kevin Rouser joined New Edge Wrestling as the manager of Gaf. He would quickly become suspicious of the federation’s owners and would accuse them of manipulating outcomes of matches and limiting his TV time, whom he and Gaf began referring to as “the powers that be”. Rouser would bring in Robert Vallant to aid him in his battle but things went sour after he accidently stood Vallant up for an event. Vallant would gain retribution by hitting Rouser in the face with a shovel. He would go on to befriend Nigel Simmons, after he approached Rouser in the hope of arranging an interview with Vallant. After Tao Ishida Kun and Gaf were randomly teamed together, Rouser began mentoring Kun and the two would strike up an unlikely friendship. Rouser was at the centre of controversy when he accused NEW Owner Jesse Styles and his family (including NEW wrestlers Ryan Pugh, Johnny Stylez and Ace Styles) of incest during the pilot of his newly created TV show, “Kevin Rouser’s Shock Factor”. The show would air before the watershed and caused uproar when it featured sexual references, swearing, voice and an impersonation of Jimmy Saville just hours after his death. The show received 20,000 complaints and was taken off air. Jesse Styles would get his revenge in the rumble when he interrupted and helped to eliminate Gaf. In mid-2012, Rouser made a shock return to New Edge Wrestling when he came from the crowd to interrupt Kronin's victory celebration. Kronin attacked Rouser but Gaf arrived to attack Kronin. Rouser began publicly criticising the cRu and this would result in a whole shock factor episode devoted to them. Shortly afterwards Rouser attacked Johnny Stylez. The following week saw Gaf defeat Stylez. With Gaf and Rouser gaining the upper hand over the cRu, NEW took a winter break. Rouser would come out of wrestling retirement and wrestle the sporadic match. He defeated Chef Roberto on Ignite in Panama City, becoming the first person to gain a pinfall victory over the Chef. NEW would return in 2013 and Gaf would defeat Reya Serra with the help of Kevin Rouser. Riot Star Wrestling In May 2016, Rouser joined Riot Star Wrestling. He defeated Benjamin Philips in his first match. At Gang Warfare in a the Pay Per View's signature Gang Warfare Match, Rouser teamed with Gable, and Jason Kross to defeat Ken Howard, Messiah, and Eddie Williams, with Rouser securing the pinfall victory. In November 2016, Rouser faced Mark Force and Tony Manzell in a triple threat match for the Skirmish Championship. The match ended in tragedy as Rouser landed awkwardly and seriously injured his neck after executing an elbow drop on Mark Force. Rouser was forced to go on hiatus due to injury. In September 2017, after almost a year injured, Rouser made a shock return to RSW, attacking Mark Force. The two would feud with Rouser gaining revenge over Force at Aranchristmas IV. Shortly after this period, Rouser's behaviour became more and more erratic and started referring himself, as 'Pure'. This new Pure personna paid off for Rouser as by May 2018, he found himself on a three match winning streak. In June 2018, Rouser defeated Isiah Zepp to the claim the RSW Legacy Championship. External links *Kevin Rouser RSW Biography *Kevin Rouser NEW Biography *Twitter: Kevin Rouser *YouTube: Kevin Rouser Entrance Video Rouser, Kevin Rouser, Kevin Rouser, Kevin Rouser, Kevin Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Staff Category:Riot Star Wrestling Wrestlers